


Art for lasairfhiona & sharpiesgal's Paradise Found

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [9]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pieces of art for lasairfhiona & sharpiesgal's 2012 Star Trek Bang, Paradise Found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for lasairfhiona & sharpiesgal's Paradise Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paradise Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539652) by [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona), [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal). 



**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
**Story Art**

  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.


End file.
